La Redacción
by asdepicas
Summary: Ahora no puedes quejarte Granger, ya tienes algo que agradecerme. Dramione. Lemmon.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que aparecen en la historia no son míos, tan solo la situación en la que los he situado.

**Nota de la autora: **¡Buenas! Hoy os traigo un Dramione que espero que os guste mucho. Gracias por adelantado por los reviews que me vais a dejar XD (a ver si hay suerte y os convezco con mensajes subliminales y no tan subliminares, jeje). ¡Besos!

Asdepicas

* * *

- Venga Granger.

- No.

- Dame la jodida redacción, zorra. – la muchacha le miró con una ceja alzada.

- Espera sentado, imbécil.

El rubio la miró enfadado e intentó robarle el pergamino. La morena sonrió con altivez mientras mandaba el escrito a su habitación con un rápido movimiento de varita. El chico más cabreado aun se lanzó sobre ella y le tiró la varita de un manotazo.

- Venga, déjate de gilipolleces. Necesito la maldita redacción para mañana.

- Pues nada, como veo que tienes cosas que hacer, te dejo. – comentó la muchacha haciéndose la distraída y levantándose del sofá. Pero el muchacho la detuvo posando sus manos sobre sus piernas y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- Te lo estoy pidiendo de buenas maneras, jodida sangre sucia.

- Sí, lo demuestras a cada instante. – replicó la chica sarcásticamente.

Ambos se quedaron mirando duramente un lapso inconcreto de tiempo. El Slytherin, incapaz de seguir mirando a esos ojos sin lanzarse contra su dueña con distintas y totalmente incongruentes intenciones, bajó la mirada.

- Por favor… - masculló intentando reprimir un insulto al ver los divertidos ojos de su compañera de asiento.

- Oh Dios mío – dramatizó la castaña – El pequeño Malfoy rebajándose a pedir algo por favor a una maldita hija de muggles… Es casi imposible no responder a sus deseos… Casi – recalcó – Una pena que tú nunca hayas hecho nada por mí por lo que tenga que devolverte ningún favor. – terminó mirando a Draco con su típica expresión de superioridad bailando en sus enormes ojos almendrados.

El príncipe de Slytherin no pudo evitar observarla con más atención de la necesaria cuando después de su pequeña disputa ella se tumbó en el sofá que compartían en la sala de los Premios Anuales, ocupando tres cuartos del mismo y rozando sin querer su espalda con sus pies.

Draco la siguió observando mientras la muchacha se quitaba la corbata que la convertía en su enemiga natural y se desabrochaba los primeros botones de la camisa. Al sentirse observada, Hermione le miró interrogativa con esos ojos que parecían grabarse a fuego allí donde se posaban, ocurriéndosele al instante algo que hacer.

- Con que no tienes nada que agradecerme, ¿no? Ya verás – pensó el rubio mientras con una fuerza inesperada agarraba a la muchacha por los muslos, cerca de sus ingles, y le abría las piernas.

Hermione, asustada de repente, se revolvió gritándole mientras intentaba coger algo del suelo, incapaz de soltarse de Draco.

- ¿Buscas esto? – preguntó el Slytherin suavemente enseñándole su varita mientras que la mano libre seguía sobre el muslo de la castaña y ascendía peligrosamente por su pierna.

- ¡Suéltame de una puta vez, Malfoy! – gritó la chica con un deje de miedo en su voz - ¡Dame la jodida varita! ¿Qué coño es lo que quieres? – la chica cada vez estaba más alterada y eso se reflejaba en su tono de voz más agudo de lo normal y en su respiración acelerada.

Draco sonrió de lado y la apuntó con la varita, consiguiendo que la muchacha quedase paralizada por el miedo. Susurró unas palabras y una cinta se ató a las muñecas de Hermione inmovilizándola mientras otra tela se colocaba en su boca impidiendo que siguiese gritando.

Las manos ahora libres del rubio siguieron subiendo por las piernas de Hermione hasta llegar al bode de su ropa interior. La chica lo miraba aterrorizada incapaz de moverse.

- Ahora lo pasarás mucho mejor, te lo prometo – susurró con una voz escalofriante y arrastrando las palabras.

Al notar cómo la respiración de la chica aumentaba de velocidad y ver cómo su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza, no pudo contenerse y colocó una de sus manos sobre la parte inferior de las bragas de Hermione y empezó a moverla con extremada lentitud de arriba a abajo, notando como poco a poco el cuerpo de Hermione se relajaba y la chica no podía evitar soltar un suspiro ahogado por la cinta que tapaba sus labios.

Animado por su poder sobre la Gryffindor, el rubio desató su lujuria y le quitó las bragas de un tirón. Después cogió sus piernas y se colocó cada una en un hombro, quedando frente al sexo de la chica.

Loco de excitación e incapaz de controlarse comenzó a masajear rítmicamente las nalgas de la chica, notando como ella se calentaba cada vez más y se iba rindiendo a él.

Lentamente comenzó a acariciar con un par de dedos el borde de su ano, y con movimiento totalmente inesperado para la chica, los introdujo en ella fuertemente. Un gemido mitad de dolor mitad de placer se alzó en el alto techo de la sala. Los dedos de Draco se movían con experiencia dentro de ella, consiguiendo que el sexo de Hermione se humedeciese lentamente mientras soltaba pequeños quejidos de placer.

El rubio no quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad, y aún con los dedos dentro del ano de Hermione, sacó la lengua y empezó a lamer con fuerza la vulva de la chica. La respuesta de Hermione no se hizo esperar y el Slytherin notó como la zona frente a su cara comenzaba a palpitar fuertemente. Impulsado por esta reacción introdujo su lengua entre los labios menores llegando al comienzo de su vagina, que empezó a chupar con rapidez mientras notaba pequeñas contracciones en sus paredes. Rápidamente dejó de lamerla y sacó sus dedos de ella, para entrarlos en su vagina mientras mordía ligeramente la unión de sus labios mayores. Hermione soltó un grito de dolor que rápidamente se convirtió en un gemido de puro placer a la vez que se corría en la mano de Draco consiguiendo que se excitara aún más.

El rubio la soltó y rápidamente se desvistió y le quitó la camisa y el sujetador. Hermione pudo ver de reojo el gran miembro totalmente erecto de Draco que acariciaba su vulva. Mientras tanto, el rubio también lamía y pellizcaba los pezones de la castaña, tan duros por la excitación que casi le dolían.

Con una mirada que se diría suplicante, Hermione instó a Draco a terminar el trabajo. El muchacho no se hizo de rogar y mientras mordía con fuerza uno de los pezones de la chica, introdujo en ella violentamente su pene. Hermione se movía al compás de las rápidas sacudidas de Draco. Las manos del muchacho mientras tanto estaban perdidas entre las nalgas de la chica y sus dedos entraban y salían esporádicamente de su ano.

Hermione estaba totalmente extasiada, y con un empujón especialmente brutal, llegó al orgasmo, arrastrando con ella al Slytherin que jadeaba roncamente mientras notaba como las paredes de la vagina de la Gryffindor atrapaban una y otra vez su miembro consiguiendo que él también se corriese.

Draco se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Hermione agotado mientras la respiración de ambos se calmaba lentamente.

Tras unos segundos de silencio tan solo rotos por algún suspiro y el crepitar de las llamas de la chimenea, el rubio subió la cabeza para mirar directamente a los ojos de la castaña, que lo miraba con una mezcla indefinida de emociones.

- Ahora dame la puta redacción, Granger – dijo con su habitual tono de desprecio – No puedes quejarte, ahora tienes algo que agradecerme…


End file.
